


Pokemon Sword & Shield Movie Premiere

by Pokemook530



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Grammy Awards, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: The cast of Actors are on their way to see their latest movie Pokemon Sword & Shield.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Pokemon Sword & Shield Movie Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Leon's Dress
> 
> Link:https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/624170829591839367/
> 
> Nessa's Dress
> 
> Link:https://www.wisebridal.com/images/products/700_1050/1401_1500/1489_1.jpg
> 
> Sonia's Dress
> 
> Link:https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H00d60453862e41948eb5ef60cc9eb582t/Turquoise-Evening-Dresses-2020-One-Shoulder-Illusion-Long-Sleeve-High-Slit-Elegant-Women-Formal-Party-Evening.jpg
> 
> Milo's Dress
> 
> Link:https://i.pinimg.com/736x/59/99/b0/5999b08579cfeb72e071c4662c5b556b.jpg
> 
> Milo's Flower Crown
> 
> Link:https://i.etsystatic.com/10294919/r/il/4af52b/2036507563/il_570xN.2036507563_35yj.jpg
> 
> Hop's Dress
> 
> Link:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/1e/54/1e1e5449a5e6f3189bfb6b70237e2c1f.jpg
> 
> Raihan's Outfit
> 
> Link:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/f9/d3/8af9d3943a4cfba6fe80f5a1cac7f02e.jpg
> 
> Gordie's Outfit
> 
> Link:https://www.politix.co.nz/dw/image/v2/ABBA_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-politix-master-catalog/default/dwa4819d03/images/hires/Winter19/WJ10B_Jade_1.jpg?sw=2000&sh=2000&sm=fit
> 
> Piers's Outfit
> 
> Link:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/67/2d/02672d88d1079faaf0686a9234e9d72e.jpg
> 
> In my opinion Leon has the perfect waist for a saree. I mean look at his waist, it's so thin.

The night was very exciting and festive as many people and paparazzi came to see their favorite actors walk on the red carpet of their latest film, Pokemon :Sword & Shield. Cameras were flashing all over as everyone tried to get a picture of their favorite actor and actresses.

"Hello and welcome to the premiere of the newest film Pokemon: Sword & Shield. My name is Ethan and I'm so glad to be here on the fabulous red carpet, let's see if we can get to ask some of cast members questions." Ethan said as he looked around to find someone, he than saw Leon and his husband Raihan walking hand n hand down the carpet.

Leon was dressed in a drop-dead-gorgeous one-shoulder gold and ivory sequin sari that featured on a long draped sleeve. The first layer of the sari was ruched on the side cinching in his waist while the maxi skirt underneath was pleated into a mermaid style. Leon looked very beautiful in this ensemble which was totally covered in gold sequins and intricate beading. He accessorized his ensemble with a chunky gold beaded choker necklace and stunning glamorous earrings. He also wears an off-shoulder blouse. The broad golden border certainly made it stand apart. His hair was styled in it's normal long and straight hairstyle.

Raihan was dressed in black suit jack that was decorated in golden dragons, the bottom was the same black color. His shoes was a golden color. Ethan walked over to the couple.

"Leon, Raihan how are you two doing this great evening?" Ethan asked.

“We are fantastic!” Leon said

“Leon you play one of the main heroes, tell us a little bit about that?” Ethan asked 

“Well my character is all about preserving the peace.” Leon said

“Interesting and how was it like during filming?” Ethan asked.

“It was a little tiring having to retake a bunch of shots but overall it was amazing!” Raihan said.

“Was it tough having your husband as your co-Star?” 

“Yes, we are constantly told no lovey dovey on the set as we played rivals. Raihan didn’t like it.” Laughed Leon as Raihan just grunted in response.

“Just amazing well enjoy the evening.” Ethan said the pair waved in response before walking away.

“And here comes Nessa with her wife Sonia.” Ethan said as a dark skinned and fair skinned women walked up. Nessa was wearing a beautiful blue mermaid style dress with crystal sequins while Sonia was wearing a turquoise one shoulder dress with delicate lace and flower embroidery. The dress was completed with a thigh high slit. The pair looked absolutely stunning.

“Good evening Nessa, Sonia. You two look stunning!” Ethan said.

“Thank you very much.” Sonia said

“Sonia, you play Leon’s best friend. How was that like?” Ethan asked

“Very hilarious while we were on set, Leon had a horrible sense of direction. He would get lost every chance he get, many of the other cast had to guide him.” Sonia said laughing as Nessa just smirked.

“You always bring that up.” A voice said they all turned around and saw Hop walking towards them. He was was dressed in a traditional but also beautiful looking sari in a champagne hue, which boasted intricate gold embellishments throughout. Hop looked dazzling in his jaw-dropping gown, with the thin strappy side of his elegant ensemble adorned with large jewels.

Hop added even more glamour into his appearance as he accessorized with a selection of gold jewelry, including a pair of tear-drop earrings.

“Ah Hop, glad you could join us!” Sonia said

“Yeah sorry I’m late, I ask my mom to fix my sari pleats. They were uneven.” Hop said

“And you look stunning. I’m surprised, you and Leon play brothers in film but your also brothers in real life. Tell us about that.” Ethan asked Hop.

“Well the directors wanted the transitions between us more natural, like how we normally talk. And we thought that would be a great idea!” Hop said and he felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to look up and saw Leon.

“Lee!” Hop exclaimed

“I’m glad you were able to make it Hop.” Leon said as his gold beaded checker jangled with each movement.

“Amazing just amazing! This night is turning out to be fantastic!” Ethan said looking at the camera.

“In the next few minutes, the film will begin. Let’s see who else we can talk to.” Ethan said looking for someone new. Even though he passed many famous faces, no one was interesting.

Than he spotted Rose, the Director of the film along with his Peony who is the producer. They were taking with each other.

“Rose and Peony. Have are you two this evening?” Ethan asked

“We are great, my brother and I are very excited to see what will happen tonight.” Rose said.

“Is there something you would like to say for the viewers tonight?” Ethan said

“I would like to say, thank you all for watching tonight and we hope you enjoy as much as we would.” Peony said and his brother nodded in agreement.

“And that’s all for tonight, see you all next time.” Ethan said and camera cut to black.

“Your skills as a news reporter is fantastic!” Milo said as he walked with his arm around his husband Gordie who was smiling sweetly.

“Thank you Milo and Gordie, glad you finally put on a ring on it.” Ethan said and Gordie just blushed as he fixed his shades.

“Oh come on now, cut him some slack. He’s an amazing husband.” Milo said.

“Even though you two play Gym Leaders in the along with Nessa and Raihan, how was it like working with them?”

“Working with them was an amazing experience, we wouldn’t ask for better co workers!” Gordie said.


End file.
